


Yoga

by knaveofmogadore



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Academy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: Adam attempts to teach Nigel some patience





	Yoga

Nigel growls in frustration as he falls over from Warrior pose yet again. Adam watches him and chuckles from his perfectly held form. He learned from the last few attempts that it was better to let Nigel pick himself up from the mat, so he focused instead on shifting from his left leg to his less cooperative right one. 

"This is stupid," Nigel snaps, kicking the mat. Adam is unfazed by his outburst.

"Try again," he encourages, calm enough to almost be monotone.

Nigel ignores him and launches into a rant that sounds closer in tone to a temper tantrum. 

"This is stupid and useless," he points at Adam, "I've seen you cut through swarms of mogs all by yourself with that giant sword of yours! You're a badass with earthquake legacies, why are you doing this hippie vegan bullshit?'

Adam sighs and shifts once again to sit criss crossed on his own mat. He stretches his bad leg out in front of him and massages it with his hand as he speaks. 

" It helps me center my emotions. In the heat of battle they're useful, of course, but I can't always be carrying them around on my back." He looks pointedly at Nigel, his eyes sympathetic but his features neutral. "It builds my patience, which is something we both need to work on."

Nigel looks away from Adam's piercing stare, unable to meet his eyes. A rare emotion for him builds in his chest; shame. Bright red hot shame bubbles up from somewhere that's touched by such a blunt analysis. 

"Bullocks," he grumbles as he stands.

"Again," Adam prompts him, and he does.


End file.
